Happy birthday baby
by ruka17
Summary: Kali ini author membawakan epep abal2 author khusus Kaido couple. Mianhae klo summary na gaje abis. Length : Oneshoot. Cast : Kai, D.O kyungsoo. Other cast : Chanyeol, Baekyeol, Suho, Sehun. This FF is dedicated to Do Kyungsoo who has birthday at January 12, 2013. Tag : Kaido, Baekyeol/chanbaek, Hunhan.


Annyeong..author kembali lagi..^^

pada kangen sama author ga? #siapa lu? sok banget sih? #pundung #abaikan

seperti biasa ane mau nyampah Epep abal2..hhe

kali ini ane mo ngesharein epep Kaido couple..hhe

.

.

To : Kaido shipper

From : Author gaje

Title: Happy Birthday Baby

Genre : PG-13

.

.

**THIS FF IS DEDICATED TO D.O WHO HAS BIRHTDAY AT January 12, 2013**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung..kau tahu ini hari apa?" ujar D.O pada Suho yang sedang mencomot roti bakar buatan D.O

"Yah..kyungsoo-ah.. apa kau amnesia eoh? Jelas-jelas ini hari sabtu. Kenapa masih tanya-tanya," balas Suho. "Cepat kau berkemas sana! Sebentar lagi kita akan pergi ke Jeju untuk mengisi acara disana."

"Ne..araseo," ujar D.O seraya melepas celemek yang ia pakai.

"Ah..itu..tolong bangunkan juga yang lainnya."

"Ne.." ujar D.O seraya pergi dari ruang makan dan mengedor-gedor pintu kamar Sehun dan juga kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk membangunkan mereka.

Setelah berhasil membangunkan Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang notabene susah sekali untuk dibangunkan, ia langsung bertolak menuju kekamarnya dan menemukan Kai sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Kkamjong-ah..Kau sudah mandi eoh?"

"Ne..hyung.."

_Hyung? Tidak biasanya dia memanggilku hyung saat kami ada di dorm. Kenapa hari ini dia tidak memanggilku chagiya atau kyungsoo-ah atau babe? Apa ada sesuatu dengan dirinya? – _batin D.O

"Ya..hyung..waegeurae?!" tanya Kai membuyarkan lamuan D.O

"A-aniyeo.."

Kai mengangguk-angukkan kepalanya lalu menyambar tasnya hendak pergi ke luar kamar.

"Kkamjong-ah..k-kau tahu ini hari apa?" tanya D.O dengan sedikit gelagapan

Kai menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu kamar. "Kurasa ini hari sabtu."

"Tanggal?" lanjut D.O

"Molla..aku tidak begitu ingat..kau lihat saja sendiri dikalender.. waeyo?"

"Ani.."

Kai mengangkat kedua alisnya dan memasang wajah bingung lalu pergi menyusul Suho ke ruang makan. D.O hanya bisa menghela nafas setelah kepergian Kai lalu menyusul mereka ke ruang makan.

.

.

Seperti biasa, didalam van EXO, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di jok paling belakang, sementara D.O dan Kai duduk di jok tengah, sedangkan Suho tentu saja menemani sang manajer di jok paling depan. Dan seperti hari-hari yang biasa mereka lalui, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu saja membuat kegaduhan dalam van sampai-sampai Suho dan manajer tidak habis-habisnya memarahi kedua namja itu.

"Yah..Sehun-ah..hari ini Luhan-hyung tidak meneleponmu eoh? Apa dia sudah melupakanmu?" goda Chanyeol

"Ani..kemarin dia bilang kalau hari ini dia sibuk, jadi tidak bisa meneleponku sebelum jam 10.00 PM."

"Yah..Sehun-ah..kau telah dibohongi oleh namja cantik itu." Baekhyun ikut-ikutan menggoda Sehun

"Ani..aku percaya pada Luhan-hyung."

"Geurae? Apa kemarin dia tidak bilang padamu dia pergi dengan siapa?" lanjut Chanyeol

"Waeyo? Luhan-hyung tidak bilang ia pergi dengan siapa.. dan yang pasti dia sibuk dengan member EXO-M lainnya." Balas Sehun

"Tentu saja dia pergi dengan member EXO-M.. ah ani.. lebih tepatnya pergi berdua dengan Yixing-ge." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Mwo?!" ujar Sehun

"Ya.. Sehun-ah.. IQ mu berapa sih? Jelas-jelas Luhan-hyung pergi dengan Yixing-ge.. apalagi namanya kalau bukan selingkuh.."' ujar Chanyeol yang diikuti oleh kekehan Baekhyun.

"Mworago?!" Sehun berteriak dengan sangat keras dan membuat semua member menutup kupingnya. "A-aniyeo.. Luhan-hyung tidak mungkin seperti itu.." isak Sehun. "Jjinjja shireoyeo.." Sehun menatap kedua hyung-nya itu seraya meneteskan air matanya yang tak bisa dibendungnya.

"Yah.. Chanyeol-ah.. Baekhyun-ah.. stop mengganggu Maknae kalian.." ujar Suho. "Yah..Sehun-ah..jangan dengarkan mereka eoh?"

Tapi Sehun masih saja menangis gara-gara Chanyeo dan Baekhyun yang senang sekali mennjahilinya.

D.O yang melihat adegan rebut-ribut itu hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Kai sedari tadi menutup matanya dan mungkin sudah melayang kealam mimpinya meskipun keadaan didalam van sangat ribut. Masih ingat kan pernyataan member yang lain kalau Kai itu tidak akan mudah bangun dari tidurnya meskipun kalian mengangkatnya dan menceburkannya kedalam laut.

.

.

Van melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke Incheon airport dan dengan segera pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh para member EXO-K bertolak ke pulau Jeju. Disana mereka mengisi sebuah acara interview dan juga melakukan fansigning.

"Gyaaaaa…! Baekyeol..! Saranghae..!" teriak para fujoshi sambil mengangkat spanduk bertuliskan **Baekyeol is real**.

Mendengar teriakkan yeoja-yeoja gila itu Chanyeol dengan segera memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang lalu melakukan aegyo bersama seperti biasa.

"Gyaaaa..! Sehun-ah..! Saranghae..! Jangan sedih karena Luhannie masih di China.." teriak fujoshi lainnya yang tidak kalah keras yang juga membawa spanduk besar bertuliskan **Hunhan is real**.

Seperti biasanya Sehun akan menunjukkan wajah malu-malunya dan melakukan buing-buing yang membuat para yeoja seperti ditembak oleh panah cinta.

"Gyaaaa.. Kaido..Kaido..Kaido..!"

Kini giliran Kaido couple yang mendapatkan teriakan histeris dari para yeoja gila.

Tapi tidak seperti biasanya dimana Kai akan melingkarkan tangannya dipundak D.O, kali ini dia hanya melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah para fan. D.O sedikit menoleh kearah Kai yang menurutnya sangat berbeda hari itu.

.

.

Setelah acara yang sangat panjang itu, para member akhirnya kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap. Dan sangat terlihat sekali kalau para member sangat kelelahan, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk langsung mengistirahatkan diri di kamar masing-masing.

D.O yang baru saja selesai mandi, mendapati Kai yang buru-buru keluar dari kamar hotel mereka.

"Kau mau kemana kkamjong-ah?"

"Aku mau keluar sebentar. Manajer-hyung memanggilku?" balas Kai

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Entahlah.. aku pergi dulu hyung.. galke.." ujar Kai seraya memutar knop pintu dan pergi menghilang dari hadapan D.O

_Hyung? Lagi-lagi kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan mesra yang biasa kau lakukan padaku – _batin D.O

D.O beranjak ke tempat tidurnya, menghempaskan tubuhnya disana dan membenamkan wajahnya diatas bantal.

"Kai.. kenapa hari ini kau seperti tidak mengacuhkan ku? Ada apa dengan dirimu? Dan juga apa kau benar-benar lupa dengan hari ulang tahunku eoh?" lirih D.O yang dengan sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya.

.

PIP..PIP..PIP..

Terdengar suara handphone berbunyi dan dengan segera D.O mengangkat teleponnya itu.

"K-kai.." suara D.O sedikit bergetar karena menahan tangisnya

Kai yang mengetahui perubahan suara D.O mencoba untuk mencari tahu ada pada dengan diri D.O, "Waeyo hyung.. Kau menangis?"

"a-aniyeo.." ucap D.O dengan cepat. "Waeyo Kkamjong-ah.. bukannya kau sedang ada urusan dengan manajer-hyung? Kenapa meneleponku? Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Ani.." jawab Kai. "Keluarlah ke balkon."

"Ne..?"

"Cepat keluarlah ke balkon.."

"A-araseo.."

D.O beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke balkon.

.

DUAR..DUAR..DUAR..

Terlihat dengan sangat jelas kembang api yang melesat dengan indahnya ke langit yang penuh dengan bintang malam itu.

"Saeng ill chulkae Kyungsoo-ah!" teriak member EXO-K dari bawah balkon seraya meniupkan terompet dan memberikan tanda hati pada D.O. "Saranghae!"

Dan tak luput juga suara yang ada di dalam telepon itu memberikan selamat ulang tahun dengan suara hangatnya. "Saeng ill chulkae chagiya.."

Terdengar isakkan dikuping Kai yang masih menempel dengan handphone miliknya. "Yah..chagiya..kau menangis?" ujar Kai

"Ppabo.."

Terlihat senyuman yang tersungging di bibir Kai.

D.O pun berlari keluar kamarnya menuju ketempat teman-temannya menunggu mereka.

"Saeng ill chulkae..!" satu per satu dari mereka memeluk D.O dengan hangat

"Ah..hyung..tiup lilinnya.." ujar Sehun seraya membawa kue tart kehadapan D.O

D.O menutup matanya, melakukan _make a wish_, lalu meniup lilin berjumlah 21 yang ada dihadapannya.

Dan sekali lagi teman-temannya itu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun yang membuat D.O terenyuh dan menetaskan air matanya.

"Yah..yah..uljima.." ujar Chanyeol seraya menepuk pundak D.O

"Ini hadiah dariku dan Chanyeol." ujar Baekhyun seraya menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna pink.

"Kalau yang ini dariku.." ujar Sehun

"Dan yang ini dari ku.." ujar Suho

"Gumawooo.." balas D.O

Sehun menoleh kearah Kai yang tidak terlihat membawa satu hadiah pun untuk D.O. "mana kado buat kyungsoo-hyung?"

"Ah..itu..aku lupa membelikan kado untuknya..hehehe.." ujar Kai seraya mengaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"Mwo?!" semua member berteriak kaget

"Mianhe.." ucap Kai yang melihat kekecewaan dari wajah D.O

Merasakan aura canggung yang melanda, tiba-tiba Chanyeol mencolek kue tart yang dibawa Sehun dan sengaja mengolesinya kemuka D.O

"Yak..hyung..!" D.O berteriak karena merasakan cream yang mendarat pipinya

Baekhyun pun mengikuti aksi Chanyeol mencolek pipi D.O dengan cream.

"Yak..baekhyun-hyung.." teriak D.O seraya membalas aksi Baekhyun dengan aksi yang sama.

Dan akhirnya acara colek-colekan cream tart pun terjadi sampai-sampai muka mereka tidak berbentuk lagi (?)

.

.

"Chagiya..kemari..kubersihkan wajahmu," ujar Kai pada D.O

D.O pun menuruti perintah Kai seraya pergi menghampirinya dan meninggalkan yang lain membenahi segala sesuatunya yang terlihat acak-acakkan.

"Perlihatkan wajahmu.. aku tidak bisa membersihkannnya dengan baik.." ujar Kai seraya mengambil tissue yang ada didekatnya

D.O mendongakkan kepalanya, menuruti perintah Kai. Kai mengusap pipi D.O yang penuh dengan cream, lalu berhenti sejenak menatap puppy eyes milik D.O.

"Waeyeo?" ujar D.O yang juga menatap Kai

"Kyeopta.." ujar Kai dengan suara pelan

Ne..?"

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah D.O dan dengan segera menempelkan bibirnya pada hidung D.O yang penuh dengan cream lalu menjilatinya.

"K-kai.." lirih D.O

Tidak hanya itu saja, Kai menyunggingkan senyumannya sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir kissable milik D.O dan menjilati bibir D.O yang juga penuh dengan cream. Perlakuan Kai sukses membuat mata D.O semakin membulat. Setelah selesai membersihkan cream yang ada dibibir D.O, Kai sedikit menggeser wajahnya ke samping kearah kuping D.O yang sudah mulai memerah.

"Ini hadiah dariku.. tapi tidak hanya itu.." Kai sedikit menghentikan pembicaraannya. "Aku ingin diriku yang menjadi hadiah dihari ulang tahunmu. Happy birthday baby."

"Yak..kkkamjong-ah..bantu kami membereskan ini semua..!" teriak Suho

"Araseo..!" balas Kai yang sempat membisikan kata-kata pada D.O sebelum ia pergi untuk membantu yang lain membereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat. "Chagiya..Kita lanjutkan nanti di kamar.." ujar Kai seraya mengelus puncak kepala D.O

Dan disana terlihat D.O yang sedang mengelus-elus dadanya, berusaha menenangkan gemuruh suara detak jantungnya.

.

.

#Gyaaaaa…epep apa2an nich? #acak-acak rambut

Sekian dari saya..mian klo epepnya sangat sangat sangat gaje.. #deep bow

review-nya ne.. awas klo ga review ku sumpahin tergila-gila sama epep ane.. #digebukkin massa

Pai..pai.. #kabuuuurrrrr


End file.
